Walkthrough
Love & Dragons is a free to play hidden object strategy game by Game Insights. It will not cost you anything unless you make an in app purchase. So far I have been able to succeed without making any in app purchases. So give it a try! Tutorial After you install, open and load the game you will be greeted by Miralda and a short tutorial will begin showing you some of the basics. Simply follow along, the messages and bouncing gem curser will guide the way. The gem curser is shown in the tutorial start image under the 'All right' button. The tutorial will guide you through the basics of how to... *Select a location *Play a scene, including: *Find objects within a scene *Use a hint to find object in a scene *Find and complete a quest *Unlock a location by purchasing the key Your main screen contains a map of your village with locations that you can explore. The tutorial is prompting you to select the Garden location from the main screen of your game. In order to explore a location you need the corresponding energy. Energy refills over time. After you select the Garden location you will see an information window that displays the amount of energy required to explore that location, XP (experience) earned, gold you might earn, items you can find if you successfully explore the location. The amount of energy needed as well as rewards go up as your experience level in that location increases. The image shown was taken after the tutorial was completed and I had already searched the garden once so it shows 25 points toward 100 needed to move up to the next mastery level. Select the Explore button to continue. In order to successfully explore a location you will need to find a list of objects before the timer runs out. They are always listed in the bottom left of the window. The first item you need to find in the garden is the Bag. The tutorial is kindly showing you where that item is located, simply tap it to find it and continue on. If you get stuck in a location and can't find an item you can use a hint. There are several different types of hints and all are located in the bottom right of the window. The tutorial is prompting you to use a hint. You can purchase more hints or earn them as rewards for collecting and delivering collections. More about collections later. Tap the dragons breath hint which will show you the exact location of an object remaining in your list. Find the last object the Scroll on your own to finish the explore of the garden. Once complete a screen showing your result will be displayed, more about this later. Once you successfully explore the garden you will have earned enough XP to increase your experience level from level 1 to level 2. When you level up you will receive 5 diamonds, your energy will be refilled plus 10 added to your energy max limit, and sometimes a new location will become available. As you progress in the game you will be introduced to new characters that will present you with quests. Each quest will appear as a separate icon along the left side of the main screen. Some quests are simple and other more complex and will take longer to complete. Once you complete the task(s) of the quest you will receive the reward for the quest and other quests might also be triggered to appear. Tap your first quest icon to see the task(s) to complete and the reward for completion. Uncle Lior greets you and provides some story line related to the quest. Tap All Right to continue onto the quest. This quests requires you to explore the Castle location. Tap 'Let's go' button and you will be taken directly to the Castle location on your map. Select the Castle to explore it. Certain locations require a key to unlock the location. The castle requires an Outfit for the Court that you can purchase with your earned gold. As you progress in the game you will encounter locations that need you to create the key by collecting items. Also if you don't have enough gold to purchase the key you can play other locations to earn more gold. We have more than enough gold to purchase the Outfit for the Court and unlock the Castle location. Once the key is purchased and the location unlocked you can proceed with exploring it. Proceed with exploring the Castle and find the list of objects. Once completed you will see your results. Including objects found, time spent, time bonus, maximum combo (items found with very little time in between create a combo), mastery level metter, current mastery level, your score, XP earned, items found (including gold earned), victory board (how your score ranks with your friends, once you have friends). As soon as you tap close on the location results window the quest complete window will automatically appear with a short dialog by Uncle Lior, recap of the task, and your reward for completion. Once the tutorial is completed you are free to play on your own and develop your own strategy. The tutorial only covers a small portion of the game. Read on to learn more about collections, roamers, helpers and other social aspects. Main Screen Let's review the main screen and the information it contains. Across the top are... *Experience Level & Meter with Player Name :: When you successfully explore or search a location, banish a roamer, or complete a quest you will gain experience (XP) points. As you accumulate XP your XP level will increase which will also increase your energy limit. In the main screen image the Player currently has 251 XP and when they reach 855 they will increase from level 3 to level 4. This is known as leveling up. :: Game name or player name is located under the XP meter. To change your name just tap on the current name and a Player Name edit box will appear. Hint: To find out your profession open the Player Name box and look at the very bottom right above the OK and Close buttons. *Energy Meter :: Displays your current energy balance followed by your current maximum limit. Under the balance is a timer that shows how long until you next energy point. If you energy is at your current maximum limit as show in the main screen image then the timer will remain at 0 sec since you can not add any more energy. *Gold Balance :: When you successfully explore a location or complete some quest you will earn gold. This can be used to purchase keys to open new locations or purchase other items in the Shop. *Diamond Balance :: Diamonds are more precious commodity. You can earn diamonds by leveling up, completing some quests, and following the Facebook event on the weekends. Diamonds can be used to purchase items in the shop. Down the left side are... *Quests :: Quests will change as you complete them and others appear. They are sometimes related to events and sometimes stand alone. They help guide your progress through the game and give you goals to work toward. You can choose to complete quests in any order or ignore them completely. When you complete a quest you will receive a reward. The reward may be gold, diamonds, XP, or an item. Down the right side are... *Settings button :: Use this to change your settings such as turn on/off music and sounds or chevrons. You can also see what version of Love and Dragons you currently have installed and your support ID which is the same as your invite ID. *Snapshot button *Events :: Events will change as you complete them or they expire. They are sometimes limited by time and usually have quests that link to them. By completing the related quests you will in turn move toward accomplishing the event. If an event is limted by time the amount of time remaining to complete the event is listed below the event icon. Some timed events reoccur seasonally or sporatically. The top button for events is always 'Buy Amulets' which is not an event just quick access to purchase Amulets from the Shop. Across the bottom are the main buttons. *Shop ::You can purchase Energy, Chests, Amulets, Keys, Weapons, Hints, Tools, and Other items in the Shop by using gold and diamonds. *Inventory ::Contains all the items in your inventory including Energy, Chests, Amulets, Keys, Weapons, Hints, and Tools. *Collections ::Contains your wishlist at the top followed by a list of all the collections including how many items you have. You deliver the collections here to earn the rewards associated with that collection. There will be quests to charge some collections and the items to create some of those collections are rare so be careful not to charge a collection too early. *Friends ::Opens the Invite Friends window to invite friends via Facebook, GameCenter, ID, or random invitations by Free invitations. Also contains the other social buttons along the bottom. ::*Friends - list of you current friends ::*Add Friend - takes you to Invite Friends window ::*Invitations - list of incoming and sent invitations ::*Gifts - where you will receive and send gifts ::*Wall - messages to and from friends *Gifts ::Your wishlist is located at the top then contains three tabs... ::*My Gifts - gifts received from friends that you need to collect to appear in your inventory. ::*Choose a Gift - gifts you can send to friends ::*Send a collection as a gift - list of all your collection items and friends so that you can send a collection item to your friend. Important: The collection item will be removed from your inventory and given to your friend. ::Also contains the other social buttons mentioned above. *Achievements ::Not sure what this contains as it requires Log into Game Center which I do not want to do. *Rating ::Not available yet. *Wall ::Contains messages from your friends, gift requests from your friends, or messages you post on your own wall. Also contains the other social buttons mentioned above. *GI Center ::Opens Game Insight informational window with Events, News, Support, Profile, and Forum. There is actually a fairly good FAQ in the Support section. Also you can submit a support ticket via the Support section then New Request. Just tap Return to Game to close this window. In the middle are... *Locations ::Location are found in your village. More locations will become available as your XP level increases. *Roamers ::Various characters will roam around your village and you will receive quests to Drive Away or Attack them. You will unique weapons for each roamer to banish them. Items needed can be obtained by banishing them. *Helpers ::These consist of some of your friends and you can take them along to a location when you explore it and gain small percent of help from them. They type of help depends on their profession and the amount of help depends on their XP level.